Statistics
Prowess Stats Vitality This represents a characters health pool, simply how much overall damage they can take before dying. Endurance This represents a characters stamina pool, this is how much physical effort a character can exert before they tire themself out. Resistance This is how tough acharacter is defensive wise, the higer Resistance is the less damage they'll take. This is one of the lowest scaling stats as it provides one of the strongest bonuses. However it determines the difference between losing an arm or having a nasty gash on your shoulder. Strength Agility This is how quickly a character is are able to move, from their bodyparts to their entire body's movespeed itself. Dexterity This is how much control and finesse a character is able to exert over their own body. Perception This is how observant a character is, it affects all their senses from touch, sight, smell, sound and taste. The higher a player character levels this the more they may be able to notice details their companions don't and how detailed any descriptions they do get are. Diplomatic Stats Charisma This is how a character speaks, regardless of words said this is how good they are at convincing others in any matter of vocal interaction. Charm This is how good-looking a character is. It can be lowered by being unclean, scarred or deformed. However some characters have traits that make them prefer uncleaniness, scarring or even monstrous deformities so it may instead give no negatives or it will even give bonuses when interacting with their characters. Mental Stats Intelligence This is how good a character is at problem-solving, plan-making and understanding. This also affects how quickly a character can take in information while learning. Wisdom This is the memory of the character, to remember large numbers of skills, spells and languages it is required to have a high Wisdom stat to unlock slots for them. Trying to have more skills, spells and language than the stat allows will have a character forgetting them. Affinity This is attuned a character is to magical and spiritual arts. How effective a character's spells are is directly tied to this however it comes with a downside. The higher someone's affinity is the more prone a character is to being overtaken by overflow, which can lead from all types of downsides such as insanity, possession and uncontrollable bursts of magical energy. Willpower This is how mentally strong the character is, Willpower goes up and down depending on events and actions. It also directly counters the negative effects of Affinity, so magical focused characters need to be careful balancing Willpower to keep control of their powers. Having low or negative Willpower will result in things like insanity and non-player controlled actions occuring frequently. Misc. Stats Morality This is how far a character strays from netural actions, a higher number means the character is more righteous or holy in their actions. Lower number is how unholy or unjust a character is in their actions. It mostly only affects Invocation magics. Luck This is how much Lady Vixxine of Fate favours a Soul Fulcrum or character. They will find themselves in more favourable situations more often, potentially find more loot, coming across rarer events and having fate tipped to their side in unfortunate situations. Example Most Stat pages will be laid out in this order: * VIT: * END: * RES: * STR: * AGI: * DEX: * PER: * CHA: * CHR: * INT: * WIS: * AFF: * WIL: * MOR: * LUK: